


You Are So Beautiful

by Ghuleh_Elf



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marking, One Shot, Original Fiction, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh_Elf/pseuds/Ghuleh_Elf
Summary: Sister Anna has been watching and crushing on Aether (better known as "Cat" amongst the other Sisters)  only to find out that he's been watching her when they've been in the library at the same times.





	You Are So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Anna is purposely not described physically so as to get female readers to think of themselves as her and the one Aether desires.
> 
> *Any possible similarities in this to existing works by other AO3 authors is strictly coincidental and not meant to take credit away from anyone, whatsoever, period. *

Sister Anna was studying in the library or was under the guise of studying. She was actually covertly watching one of the biggest ghouls in the clergy: the new one, they called Cat. He was rambunctious and playfully silly, his brown eyes were always full of mischief and fun. He loved to prowl around and pounce then toying with the least suspecting victims before whisking them away to his room to play. Any of the sisters that had been his prey had all come back to the cloisters moving gingerly, grinning like loons and when asked, all of them replied with, "You have to experience Cat for yourself to understand."

 

Anna decided to pretend that she needed a few scrolls off of an upper shelf from the section of the library Cat was reading quietly at. Thankfully, someone had left a shelf ladder by where she intended to look. It was at the shelves near the head of the table where the ghoul was sitting. 

 

"Okay, Anna. This is it. You've been wanting him and crushing on him so hard for far too long. There probably won't be another time that the two of us will be in the same place let alone the same room at the same time outside of chapel time before he goes out on the road again. Let's do this!" She says to herself. Just as she goes to set her plan in motion, she sees that in talking herself into getting his attention, he had left! She sighs at herself in frustration then squeaks as a hand lands on her shoulder: a large hand with a silver ring on his middle finger. 

 

"Sorry for startling you, Sister. Anna, is it?" Cat asks. 

 

Anna nods mutely and blushes slightly at him knowing her name even if it was a guess. 

 

"Good. Why 'aven't you talked to me, lovely? I don't bite without permission. And I know you like me by the way you been watching me 'ere every time I come to read."

 

"I-I I'm no one special. You're one of most popular out of all the g-ghouls, so how c-could I bother you while you were reading?" She stammers as she ducks her head down. 

 

Cat places his hand under her chin and captures her eyes with his. "Oh, my pretty little one. You are so very wrong. I prefer the ones that don't seek me out only to brag about being with me later. It's been a long time that I sought out a playmate for myself, especially the one I've been watching just as secretly." Cat grins at her, his desire clearly burning in his eyes. 

 

"I want to taste you and fuck you, Anna. What says you?" He purrs at her, eyes faintly glowing gold. 

 

Anna looks him over, bites her lower lip and nods her head slowly. 

 

"Uh uh. I need your verbal consent, lovely. After I 'ave it, you will be mine and I will be yours." Cat coos at her as he leans into her, his mouth hovering close to the side of her neck, his breath warm and sweet. 

 

"Cat, I want you to taste and fuck me and I want to do the same with you, please?"

 

"Of course, lovely," Cat says as he moves into kiss her almost violently crushing her lips with his. He tastes of cinnamon and vanilla. Perfect. 

 

Cat growls at the taste of her mouth. She tastes of blackberries, honey and Devonshire cream. Perfect. 

 

"You're coming with me to my room, now. I'm not 'aving you in the library where anyone can walk in and watch. Come on." He pulls Anna into him, wrapping her arm around his waist and his arm across her shoulders. 

 

As they walk out of the library, Swiss and Dew come in but not without commenting. 

 

"Damn. Cat caught the Mouse. I should've come down here before he did and caught her for myself. Will I get a chance with you later, beauty?" Dew asks Anna with a wink. 

 

Before she can answer him, Swiss smacks Dew upside his head. 

 

"Idiot. She doesn't want your scrawny ass. She likes us ghouls with meat not bones. May I call on you some night, sweetheart?" He makes puppy eyes at Anna which gets her to giggle at him while shaking her head. 

 

Cat having enough of his brothers antics, quickly slides his arm from Anna's shoulders to lash out, grabbing Dew and Swiss by the backs of their heads and smacks them together. 

 

"Gits! She's mine. Bugger off, you wankers! Find your own Sisters to bugger and fuck." Cat hisses at them before leading Anna away from them. 

 

Anna looks over her shoulder to see Dew and Swiss rubbing their heads and she giggles at them. 

 

It only takes them a few minutes to reach Cat's room and once inside it, he pins Anna to the door as he kisses her again, bending slightly to hook his arms behind her knees to pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist to carry her to his bed. 

 

Anna starts scratching at him through his shirt, wanting to get at his skin, to feel, taste, smell and scratch it. Before she can begin pulling at his shirt, he drops her on to his bed. 

 

As he throws on music he look a pointedly at Anna. "Off with your dress, sister." Cat commands as he searches for the song he had chosen for her. It starts and he grins as he looks at her again. 

 

 

_Down baby, gonna drag me down_

_D_ _own to the ground_ _I want you_

_Drag me down baby, gonna drag me down_

_To the underground_

_Why don't you?_

 

Anna quickly obliges him. As her dress goes up and over her head, Cat sees to his delight that she has no undergarments on. She obviously planned on being with him today. 

 

"What a naughty and beautiful girl you are, Anna." Cat purrs, his eyes glowing dark honey with desire. He drops to his knees to get a better view of her cunt, grinning as he sees how wet she is for him. 

 

"What a delicious sight. I 'ave to taste you." He says before he delicately touches her clit with his tongue and moans loudly at just that tiny taste. He goes from teasing little flicks to full lapping to sucking and nibbling on her clit quickly, his finger sliding into her easily with her slickness. 

 

 

 

_Down baby, drag, drag me down_

_Won't make a sound_

_I want you to_

_Drag me down, baby drag, drag me down_

  _I'll carry your crown_

_If I can go to_

 

Anna writhes on the bed as he devours her, her hands hold his head to her cunt as she cums screaming his name. Cat pulls back from her, smiling the smile that got him his moniker. 

 

 

 

_You're so beautiful_

_You're so beautiful_

_Are you ready for your fall?_

  _We disintegrate in love_

 

"You're so lovely laying there undone and trembling for me, beauty." Cat says before he gets up from his knees, pulling off his shirt and removing his jeans. To Anna's surprise, he was commando which meant he also planned on being with her today. 

 

 

 

_Down baby, let's drag it down_

_Down to the ground_ _I'm with you_

  _You can only be safe and sound_

_When I'm around_

_I got you_

 

Anna moves to the edge of the bed then down to her knees in front of him, taking his cock into her mouth in one fluid and graceful movement, earning a gasp from him as she moves her head back and forth slowly and speeds up quickly as she feels him wrap his hand in her hair making her move faster before pulling her off of him. 

 

"Any more of that, love, and I'll be spent before fucking that sweet and tight cunt of yours. Up on the bed, now, and spread your legs for me."

 

Anna acquiesces and Cat enters her quickly, sliding into the hilt. They both groan loudly as they pause for her to adjust a bit to his size before he slowly thrusts back and forth. 

 

   _Down baby, we're going down_

 _Won't make a sound_ _It is all you_

  _Drag us down baby, drag, drag it down_

_Lay it on the ground_

_How could you?_

 

Anna wraps her legs around his hips, pulling and pushing him deeper into her, hands moving up his chest to scratch him and his mirror her movements, only he scratches her with three of his claws to mark her permanently as his. 

 

Anna mewls at the feel of her blood coming from the scratches and Cat thrusting harder and faster into her, falling down to lap the blood from her wounds. She screams as another orgasm overtakes her, causing her walls to clamp down around Cat. 

 

Cat thrusts erratically and frantically a few more times before his load pours into her. He smiles at her before claiming her mouth with his. 

 

_You're so beautiful_

  _You're so beautiful_

  _Ready for the fall_

_We disintegrate in love_

 

"I love you, Cat." Anna purrs as she wraps her arms around him, holding him tight against her. 

"I love you, Anna." Cat coos before kissing her passionately, slowly moving inside her again to begin round two. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from "You Are So Beautiful" by Emigrate. (A wonderful and great song, btw.) 
> 
> Link - https://youtu.be/jIYM_hE8YM4


End file.
